


...Is That My Jacket?

by hazel333



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/pseuds/hazel333
Summary: A Reigisa one-shot where Nagisa steals Rei's jacket.





	...Is That My Jacket?

"I'm sorry, Nagisa-kun, but we are out of juice. However, I do have-is that my jacket?"

Nagisa giggled, wiggling in Rei's Iwatobi jacket that was too big for the blonde. He flapped the sleeves about. "It looked sooooo comfy, Rei-chan! I couldn't help myself!"

Rei opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. 'He's so...beautiful!' He cleared his throat, turning his head and adjusted his glasses. "I-I suppose it's alright."

"Aw...Rei-chan! Are you flustered?"

"No!"

Nagisa leapt onto Rei. "You're too cute, Rei-chan!"

"Stop it, Nagisa-kun! I'm not cute! I'm beautiful!"

Nagisa giggled. "Okay, okay! You're beautiful!"

Rei turned his nose up with a huff. "Thank you."

Nagisa fell back onto Rei's bed. "I should wear your jacket more often."

Rei sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed. "Why is that?"

"You're cute when you're blushing!"

"Nagisa-kun!"

"Sorry! Sorry! You're BEAUTIFUL when you blush!"

Rei sighed and facepalmed. Nagisa let out another giggle. "Rei-chan! We should trade jackets!"

"Nagisa-kun, your jacket wouldn't fit me."

"I bet you could squeeze into it!"

"It wouldn't be beautiful!"

"Fine..." Nagisa frowned. However, a mischievous grin slowly rose on his face. Rei gulped, suddenly concerned.

* * *

A week later, Rei and Nagisa met Makoto and Haru at the station.

Imeddiately, Haru looked accusingly at Nagisa, who merely grinned with fake innocently.

Makoto smiled nervously. "Uh, nice jacket, Rei."

Rei sighed and glanced down at his new jacket, which read: "Property of Nagisa Hazuki".


End file.
